Sock Puppets
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge makes socks puppets. Well, I guess that’s a good summary as ever. This is a story with a twisted sense of humor, so please read and review. Done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha ha! Disclaimers are the world's biggest joke.

A/N: Hi. I got this crazy idea from a review I got. This story might be crazier than "Childlike," so read and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boredom

Bridge was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the room he shared with Sky. "Hey, Bridge. What are you up to?" Sky asked as he entered the room. Bridge didn't answer, since he was apparently working very hard on something.

Sky walked behind Bridge. "What are you doing?"

Bridge slowly looked up and said, "I'm making something cool."

"What did you make?" Sky asked, fearing the answer.

Bridge turned around and Sky was shocked to see what he made. "They're sock puppets," he announced proudly with a big, dopey smile on his face.

Sky looked at Bridge for a long time before he came up with, "Oh, how nice," complete with a fake smile.

"I named them, too." Bridge held up the one on his left hand. "His name is Aussa, and his name is Avian," he said, holding up his right hand as well.

Sky pointed at the socks. "Are those mine?"

Bridge gave Sky an innocent smile. "Yeah. I got bored and I saw them under the bed, so... Say hi to Sky, Aussa!" He suddenly held up his left hand.

"Hi, Sky! How are you?" came the high-pitched voice.

Sky looked at the puppet for a second, not knowing how to answer. "Well, I _was_ having a good day, until I found out my socks were used to make _you_ two."

The right hand suddenly shot up. "Oh, cheer up. They were used for a good cause."

Sky narrowed his eyes at the two puppets. "I hate sock puppets." At this, their heads went down.

Bridge gave him an evil look. "What is wrong with you, hurting Avian's and Aussa's feelings like that?" Sky was stunned, since he couldn't believe he was having this agreement with Bridge.

"Bridge, why are you making puppets in the first place?"

Bridge crossed his arms and said, "You wouldn't let me finger paint." This fact was true, and Sky still remembers coming back to his room to see Bridge finger-painting on the ground. Looking over the floor, he had seen spots of paint all over the place. Sky yelled at Bridge and forced him to clean up the mess. Then he forbid him to finger paint in the room again.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. You used my socks," Sky said, going into serious mode.

Bridge looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Were _you_ using them?"

"No."

"I win. Now say you're sorry to Avian and Aussa."

Sky was taken aback. "I will _not_ say I'm sorry to two socks on your hand," he said, backing away.

Bridge took a step closer. "Yes, you will, or else I will tell the other Rangers what is under your bed."

"You wouldn't dare," Sky said, taking yet another step back.

Bridge cleared his throat. "Hey, did you guys know that Sky has a video tape that shows three--?"

"Alright, I will do it! Please, don't tell anyone about the tape!" Sky pleaded. Bridge smiled and held up both puppets. Sky took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Avian and Aussa, for saying you're stupid puppets, and it will never happen again."

Bridge smiled and the puppets kissed Sky's face. "We love you, too." With that said, Bridge and the puppets left the room, for some odd reason.

Sky reached under his bed and pulled out a tape with no labels on it, then walked to the table with the VCR and TV, and popped in the tape. After a second, a voice came from the television.

"That's how you do it," a female's voice said. Sky smiled.

"You come join us in some great fun!"

Sky smiled again. "Here comes the best part," he said to himself. Then the sounds of clicking began. "I love Riverdancing," Sky said before he got up and Riverdanced along with the people on the tape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I told you that it would be weird. I know about the bad spelling and grammar thing, but still please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own _Power Rangers_ or sock puppets.

A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but what the hell. More chapters to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Hello!" Bridge said to the three in the common room. Syd, Z, and Jack, who were all sitting down, looked up at Bridge.

"Hi, Bridge," Z greeted.

Bridge walked into the common room with his hands held up. "What are those?" Jack asked, pointing at sock puppets.

Bridge smiled and said, "This is Avian and Aussa. They're some new friends I made."

"Hi, Avian and Assua. How are you guys?" Syd asked.

"I'm good," Avian answered. Then Aussa said, "Hey, pretty lady." Syd turned a light shade of red.

"Aussa..." Bridge warned.

The puppet looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

Bridge shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go and get something to eat."

Syd, Jack, and Z all looked at each other. "I think Bridge has finally snapped," Jack said, leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe he's lonely and he wants someone on his level to talk to," Z suggested.

"Maybe he's drunk," Syd said, running her hands through her hair. Jack and Z looked at her and laughed.

------

Bridge was walking down the hallway, talking to the puppets, when Cruger came out of a nearby room. Bridge stopped a few feet from Cruger.

"Carson, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at his sock puppets.

Bridge smiled and said, "Talking to my new friends, Avian and Aussa." Bridge held up his hands to show them to Cruger. Cruger gave a nod of his head.

"Why do you have sock puppets?"

Bridge crossed his arms and said, "Sky won't let me finger paint."

"So why are you using Cadet Tate's socks for puppets?"

"He wasn't wearing them."

Cruger looked at him. "Cary on, cadet." Then he walked away, so Bridge resumed his walk to the dinning area.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Bridge asked his new friends.

"Lets get takeout," Avian said, looking up at Bridge.

Bridge smiled at him. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

Aussa spoke up. "Let's get Chinese."

"All right. Chinese it is." With that settled, they went to the front door and left the base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is done. Well, not as good as the last one, but oh well. I leave that you to you guys. Please review, and stay tuned for Chapter 3. !-- END MAIN APPLICATION CONTENT -- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Attack of the sock puppet.

The next day Bridge was sitting in his room talking to the sock puppets about having Cheese fries for dinner when Sky walk into the room.

"Hi Bridge." Sky said throwing his jacket on a near by chair. Bridge and puppets look at Sky.

"I'm doing good." Bridge answer with a grin.

"Hey what about us?" Avian ask giving Sky the evil eye.

"Hey that is rude of you to ignore us." Aussa said also giving Sky the evil eye. Sky look at the puppets also giving the evil eye back.

"Hey guys can't we all get along?" Bridge ask. Sky and the puppets look at Bridge.

"Well can't we?" He ask feeling uneasy with everyone looking at him. Sky sighed and said,

"Fine. Hello Avian and Aussa how are you guys doing?" The puppets turn back their attention back to Sky.

"I'm doing good." Avian said. "Get bent bitch." Aussa said.

"Aussa what have I told you about using that word." Bridge said shock in his voice.

Aussa look at him.

"What he is a..." Aussa began but Sky cut him off.

"Do you have problem with me puppet." Sky said taking a step forward. Aussa look at him.

"Yeah I do Blue boy." The puppet answered. Sky raised his fist.

"Those are fighting words foot fungus." Aussa growled at him.

"I'm going to kick your ass Tate." With that said Aussa attack Sky. Both of them were on them were rolling on the ground.(Bridge was pull of the bed seeing his hand is inside of Aussa.)

"Stop guys don't fight ." Bridge shouts as he was thrown on Sky's bed. The door open and Jack and Syd walk in. Aussa and Sky stop fighting. Aussa was biting Sky's neck while Sky was choking him.

"What is going on here?" Jack ask looking over he fight scene. Sky and Aussa let go of each other at once. Syd was leaning against the wall laughing her head off.

"He started it." Sky said pointing at Aussa. Aussa open his mouth in shock.

"No I didn't you did river dancing freak." He shoot back. Sky face turn red and attack Aussa.

Bridge was thrown from the bed and landed on his back on the floor.

"That is it!" Jack yell at the two fighting on the floor. Sky and Aussa stop fighting right away.

"You two run 20 laps around the base." Bridge and Sky stood up and walk out of the room.

"Jerk." Aussa said out of the comer of his mouth.

"Dirty laundry." Sky said. Syd was laughing so hard now she was crying. Jack shook his head.

"Those two." he said as he help Syd to her feet.

"Wow." is all she can could think to say. Jack gave a sigh and his head turn towards the TV in the comer.

"look there is a tape in the VCR." He said walking over to the TV and Turn on the TV and VCR. A second later bold print appear on the screen saying River Dancing For Beginners.

"Cool river dancing." Z said appearing out of no where. Both Jack and Syd gave a nod of their heads.

"Shall we ladies." Jack ask Z and Syd. They gave a nod of their heads and all three of them began to river dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 3 is done. Stay tune for chapter 4. Weird ending huh. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Don't own Power Rangers nor do I own a sock puppet because we don't get along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Bye Bye Puppets

Bridge was standing in Crugers office with Avian and Aussa. Cruger was sitting behind his deck with his hands folded.

"Have a sit cadet." Cruger told him. Bridge sat down.

"I heard from Jack that your sock puppet and Sky got into a fight." Cruger said leaning forward. Aussa spoke up.

"The bitch had it coming." Avian smack Aussa across his face. Aussa gave him a dirty look.

"Yes sir they did." Bridge answer with a straight face. Cruger gave a nod of his head.

"Why were they fighting?" He ask. Bridge thought for a moment then said,

"Because Sky call him Foot fungus and Aussa told him to get bend bitch." Cruger hands were now rubbing the side of his head.

"Bridge you know that fighting is not allowed right." Cruger ask looking at Bridge.

"Yes sir." Bridge answered. Then he Cruger took a deep breath and said,

"If I hear about him fighting again I will have him remove from the base got Carson." Bridge gave a nod of his head.

"Your dismissed." Bridge gave a nod of his head and walk of the room. Cruger gave a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe that I told a puppet to behave himself." Then for some reasonCruger walk around his desk and began to river dance.

Bridge walk back to his room talking to the puppets.

"You got off pretty easily." Bridge said to Aussa as they walk threw the door.

"Yeah I know I thought was going to get thrown away." Aussa said as he shiver at the thought of being put in the garbage.

"Well you shouldn't have attack Sky like that. It was very rude." Avian said. Aussa flash a evil look at him.

"Lets take a nap instead of fighting." Bridge suggested. Avian and Aussa both said "Ok"

Bridge remove his jacket, shoes, and socks.

"Sleepy sleepy." Aussa said as Bridge lay down on his bed. With in five minutes all three of them were fast asleep. Then suddenly Sky came out of the bathroom with a evil grin on his face. He creep towards Bridge's bed. When he was at the side of it he gental pull both sock puppets off Bridge's hands. Then he put a note next to Bridge and walk quietly out of the room. When he was a good distance away from his room. he held up the sock puppets and said,

"This is what you get for mocking." Then Sky ran down the hallway laughing his head off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 coming soon. well a short chapter it is. Chapter 5 will be the last chapter. So please stay tune and review this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers:Non of the Power Rangers belong to me. Damn you Disney and Saban

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Getting over the puppets

Bridge slept until the next day. He was awaken by the alarm clock a six am. Bridge open his eyes feeling fully refreshed and ready for a fun day with his sock puppets. But to his horror his found his hands sock free. Bridge was scarred. He look all over his to find them but instead he found a note laying on the floor. Bridge pick it up and read.

**Dear Bridge,**

**We ran away to join the circus.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Love Aussa and Avian.**

Bridge flip the note over to see if there was more on the back. There was nothing on the back.

Bridge jump off of his bed and threw on his Shoes and Socks. Then ran out of the room.

"Aussa, Avian where are you." Bridge call out to the empty hallway. Bridge was hoping to catch them before they leaft. Bridge was painicing now.

"Here socke socke socke socke." Bridge call out.

"Bridge what are you?" Syd and Z ask walking out of their room fully dressed. Bridge look at them.

"Aussa and Avian ran away to join the circus and i'm trying to find them and fast." Bridge said looking into in their room. Syd and Z look at each other. They didn't have the heart to tell Bridge that the sock puppets were kidnap by Sky.

"Aussa and Avian where are you." Bridge yelled in the room. Or that sock puppets don't answer back. Bridge then suddenly shoot down the hallway calling out the sock puppets names.  
"We should stop him before he does somthing crazy." Z said. Syd look at her and said,

"I think were to late." Z laugh and they walk down the hallway after Bridge.

Bridge mean while was poking his head into every room possible to see if they were in there.

he poke his head into Jack's room while he was getting dressed.

"Bridge what the hell are you doing?" Jack ask covering his lower area with a pillow.

Bridge didn't answer him. instead he pull his head out and went on with his search. Bridge look for his little friends for over two hours. He final made it to the last place he hadn't look yet. The Common room. Sky was in there drinking out of a cup when Bridge storm in.

"Hi Bridge how are you doing?" Sky ask in a happy voice.

"Not good Aussa and Avian are missing. Have you seen them?" Bridge ask as he flip a chair over. Sky finsh drinking what was in his cup and set it on the coffee table.

"Bridge why are you looking for the sock puppets?" Sky ask. Bridge look at him and said,

"I need someone to talk to." Sky sigh and said,

"Bridge come, sit down, and I will explain somthing to you." Sky gave the cushion next to him a few hits. Bridge walk over to Sky and sat next to him. Sky look at Bridge and said,

"Bridge you don't need to talk to sock puppets." Bridge look at him with a confuse look on his face.

"Why Sky?" He ask. Sky put his arms around Bridge's shoulder and pull him so his head was on shoulder.

"Because I can be your best friend and you can talk to me plus do stuff together." Sky said.

Bridge smiled and ask,

"You mean like get take?''

"Sure." Sky said.

"Talk about stuff?" Bridge ask.

"Sure why not." Sky said.

"Let me finger paint in our room again?" Bridge ask hopfuly. Sky laughed and said,

"Not a chance in hell." Sky replied. Bridge smile went down a little.

"But we still can do the other things right?" Bridge ask.

"Yeah." Sky said.

"Hurray." Bridge said giving Sky a hug.As Bridge hug him. Sky was thinking how well his plan went.

First tie the sock puppets to a brick. Next drive to the water beach. Next run to a near by dock and throw them to their watery grave. Drive back to base and come up with some werid friend speech to make him forget about the stupid sock puppets. Cruel yes but effective.

Bridge final let go of Sky.

"So what do we do now?" Bridge ask. Sky reach in his pocket and pull out a head band.

"Lets river dance." Sky said as he stood up. Bridge stood up too. Kat,Cruger,Syd,Z,Jack, and RIC walk in the room as the river dancing music began. Everyone in the room began to river dance. (RIC was on his back legs) After some time the music stop and every struck a poise.

"Why did we just do that?" Jack ask.

"How should I know." Z replied.

"Ask the person writing this story he has the werid thing for river dancing." Sky said removing his head band.

"Sky don't start with me." Crazyo3 said with a mean look on his face. Sky looks at me and said,

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" Sky ask with a attidute. A evil grin spreads across crazyo3's face.

"It not to late to make it a slash story." Sky takes a step back.

"You wouldn't dare." Sky said with fear in his voice.

"Watch me." Crazyo3 says as he begins to type a Bridge/Sky scene.

"Stop i'm sorry please don't write a slash scene for the love of god don't." Sky says getting on his knees and begging.

"Alright just get back to scene and you will stop the bitching." Crazyo3 said. Sky gave a nod of his head and went back to the scene.

"Me and Jack are going to go the city." Z said. Jack and Z walk out of the room.

"I'm going to do somthing in the command center." Cruger said walking out of the room to.

"I'm going to my lab and work on somthing." Kat said as she back out of the room.

"I'm going to take RIC for a walk." Syd said as Ric and her walk out of the room.

Bridge and Sky were left in the room.

"Want to get drunk and finger paint?" Sky ask Bridge.

"Sure why not." They both walk out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that ends this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Have a good day/night.

Please don't forget to review this chapter bye.


End file.
